Nothing But Parvati
by lupine flower
Summary: It's the last night in Hogwarts before graduation for Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. Parvati decides to make it a bit more interesting... FEMMESLASH ParvatiLavender. One-shot.


Here I am again, where I know I'm not supposed to be. I find my eyes looking at her dark brown head, just inches away from my face. She's so close to me right now, just a seat in front of me, actually. I inhale in the sweet smell of her hair, the scent shampoo she used this morning, still vibrant and fresh. Almost under my nose...one more breath. I look away at last, not wanting anyone to find out or question.  
  
Practice is over, and graduation is finally here. Tomorrow. One more night, and that's it, we're out. It's hard to imagine. Our class has been together for seven years now, but it seems like so much longer. We were just children when we came together, and now as we spread apart, we are growing into adults. We are prepared and ready for the outside world. That is even harder to imagine.  
  
Filing out of the rows or chairs, a leg seems to come from out of nowhere and I trip and fall. The chair doesn't, which is unfair. A sturdy hand helps me up and another soft arm leads me away towards the castle.  
  
I look up to see Harry. He waves gently and goes back to Ron and Hermione, who smile and accept him, each taking an arm of his in theirs. Those three really are most adorable.  
  
Parvati's hand is on my back, urging me on as I slowly continue up the staircase to Gryffindor Tower. She takes my rough, small hands in her larger, smooth ones and leads me to our own dormitory. Hermione won't be here tonight. She'll be with her boys.  
  
We undress from uniform to our pajamas without speaking, as usual, but I sneak a peak at her, which I only do on occasions when I'm feeling extra sneaky and I feel she can't track where my eyes are looking.  
  
She looks absolutely gorgeous tonight. Her pink nightgown is silky and flowy, and it hugs her in just the right places. If I had been a second sooner, I would have caught a full glimpse of her breast, but I'm slow and only saw the perfectly rounded bit at the bottom. Beautiful... that's my favorite part of her, besides her head, full of hair and home to those chocolate brown eyes. Parvati...what a pretty name...  
  
"Lavender, why are you staring?"  
  
I come back to reality. Oh, shit. She caught me. It's no use trying to cover this one up, but I have got to try.  
  
"Um, I was just...noticing your..."  
  
Common brain, think of something quick!  
  
"Your..."  
  
I'm so screwed.  
  
"Bruise! Is that a bruise on your bre- arm? Are you not telling me something, Parvati?"  
  
She gives me a puzzled look. "No..."  
  
"Oh, o-okay then." I say, stuttering a little and blushing. "Sorry. It must have been the shadow...or something."  
  
I pull my lavender nightgown (it actually is a good color on me) on all the way and hastily climb into my bed, pulling the covers far above my head as tight as I can. I pray she didn't put two and two together and figure out I have feelings for her.  
  
"Lav, you aren't seriously going to bed already, are you? It's our last night here."  
  
I hear footsteps from across the room. I stay quiet. There is no noise. With a naughty giggle, a mattress spring cackle, and a long moan of pain, she jumps on top of me and the covers, limbs flailing everywhere, wild as ever. Her eyes are full of... mischief?  
  
"Common, Lav, let's have a little fun..."  
  
Eh, is this the Parvati I know? Is she on something? I ponder the situation for a second. Here I have the girl of my dreams in a shockingly sexy nightdress on top of me in a bed all alone in a candlelight room, asking me if I want to have a little fun... Consider me in!  
  
"Can I play with you hair?"  
  
"Sure!" What else could I have said?  
  
Her back is leaned against the backboard of the bed while her hands braid my blonde hair. I sit cross-legged, my back to her front, in between her legs. They are spread apart so one is one each side of mine. -Gulp- Would the person responsible for this fantasy please NEVER return me to reality! I think I might be in heaven...  
  
My eyes wander down her tan legs to her feet, colored-by-me-two-minutes-ago- toe-nails included. I think I did a pretty nice job on them.  
  
"Lavender, do you know you have the prettiest hair?"  
  
Inside I'm thinking, "Um, no I don't. I always thought you did."  
  
She plays with my now finished braids, unaware of what I'm thinking. I'm feeling risky. I slowly reach my hand out and down to her thigh. I pray she won't smack it away. I move my hand down to her knee, and then back up again, under her nightgown, to her hip. She's going to hate me for it, but I had to. She's just so beautiful. I keep my head faced away from her, staring directly ahead.  
  
When I start to turn around to finally face her, she stops me from doing so by taking my ears in her hands and turning them to my head is looking forward again. Her soft hands move down past my neck to my shoulders. Her left hand continues down and meets my left. Her hand over mine... It feels nice.  
  
She rests her chin in the dip of my shoulder and neck, nuzzling you could call it, as her right hand travels across my breast and weaves down, resting on my hip. Hand in hand. Hands on hips. We. Us. Lavender and Parvati. Us. We. Parvati and Lavender. Together, we sound so... right.  
  
Parvati's hand tugs at my dress. I turn to her smiling to see she is also beaming.  
  
"How long have you liked me?" she asks. Wow, I wasn't expecting that.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I've always liked you, just not... like that." God, I can feel myself blushing. I HATE having pale skin sometimes. "Actually, I think it was summer after fourth year... Yeah, that was it. That's when I finally said, 'I like my best friend'..." I'm feeling really nervous right now. "How about you?"  
  
She hesitates, and then says in a voice supposed to mimic mine, "I've always liked you..." I laugh. "Don't mimic me!"  
  
She laughs too. "Ok, fine. I don't really remember when. All I can say is that it feels like a long, long time ago..."  
  
Parvati smiles at me again. "Now or never, right?" I say.  
  
With dressed on, everything is more relaxed, in my point of view at least. Now that they are off, I become self-conscious, but Parvati won't hear of that. "You're gorgeous, Lavender", she whispers in my ear. I blush. We are facing each other on the bed. We've never done this before. Hell, we've never even touched more than holding hands, never said anything to even let the other consider for a second the fact that they might have a crush. Not in seven years.  
  
I look at her body now, not having to hide the fact that I am. I'm free. We just stare, exploring with our eyes, for the longest time. This silence can't stay forever.  
  
"I..." Shit, I'm getting nervous.  
  
"You what?"  
  
Here it goes. "I- I... love you."  
  
The second I finish she (almost violently) pulls me into a strong hug that hurts our chests as much as it warms our hearts. As she pulls away, she replies, "I love you too, Lav."  
  
Already feeling the best I've ever felt in my life, she pulls my head to hers and our lips meet for the first time. Her hands are back playing with my braids again, and I touch her back, pulling her closer and closer to me as we kiss. Our breasts tentatively touch as her lips runs against mine in a race I'm enjoying with all my heart.  
  
After the race is over, I kiss her once more and move to retrieve our dresses from off the floor. She grabs me roughly by the wrist, though, and begs me to stay.  
  
"Where do you think you're going, love?"  
  
I have no idea where I was going, but I know for sure that right now I'm headed back in the warm bed!  
  
That night I slept in her arms. My dreams of having her had finally come true. I breathe in the sweet smell of her shampoo once more before I let go and fall into a deep sleep, dreaming of nothing but Parvati. 


End file.
